Pamit
by Youaremyfire
Summary: Izinkan aku pergi dulu... yang berubah hanya tak lagi ku milikmu... ONESHOOT! Chanyeol. Kyungsoo. ChanSoo, GS!Soo.


**Youaremyfire2016**

" **PAMIT"**

Park Chanyeol (male)

Kyungsoo (female)

" **This Story is mine, Do not copy without any permission!"**

 **Read? Dont Rude!**

Happy Reading~

 _Tubuh saling bersandar ke arah mata angin berbeda..._

 _Kau menunggu datangnya malam saat ku menanti fajar..._

"Wanita mana lagi yang menemani malamu kemarin?"

"Aku berada di depan pintumu saat kau mengerang nikmat"

"Tidak..." Maaf..." please dengarkan penjelasanku!"

Hanya itu yang dapat Keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Ini sudah ke 3x nya dia tertangkap basah oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku paham, aku sibuk tapi itu bukanlah alasan yang baik untuk mengisi tempat tidurmu dengan wanita lain Park Chanyeol, apa? Apa lagi alasanmu kali ini? Ulah teman teman mu lagi?

"Bullshit! Kau terlalu brengsek untuk membawa orang lain sebagai tamengmu"

"Kau tahu hatiku ini sakit Chanyeol, sakitnya lebih sakit dari kau yang GILA!"

"Ya , aku gila, aku bodoh aku si pecandu yang kini jadi si penggila sex, aku malu padamu tapi aku butuh"

 _Kau berubah..._

 _Sudah berbagai cara agar kita tetap bersama..._

"Tolong Kyungsoo... jangan pergi... aku membutuhkanmu, aku mencintaimu"

 _Yang terjadi dari kisah ini hanya kau takut ku hilang..._

"Bukan Chanyeol, itu bukan tentang cinta, kau hanya takut menghadapi hari esok sendirian "

"Aku menyerah.."

 _Perdebatan apapun menuju kata pisah..._

 _Jangan paksakan genggamanmu.._

"Tidak.. Kyungsoo, kumohon beri aku kesempatan lagi"

Chanyeol mencoba meraih Kyungsoo lagi, dia mati. Sungguh dia akan mati bila tanpa Kyungsoo . Wanita itu nafasnya, dia yang membuat Chanyeol tetap hidup disaat dia lelah akan dunia. Kyungsoo itu pengganti narkoba dalam hidupnya. Chanyeol itu rusak. Dulu. Ia telah berubah menjadi manusia lebih baik setelah ada seorang wanita cantik yang mengajari nya tentang betapa berartinya kehidupan bila diisi dengan hal-hal baik.

Dia jatuh...

 _Jatuh cinta_.

Ia terlalu bodoh, disaat Kyungsoo sudah dalam genggamannya. Ia lalai, dengan membiarkan teman pecandu nya menjerumuskan dia kepada hal buruk lagi. Bukan narkoba, melainkan wanita...

Mereka mendoktrin Chanyeol bahwa tidak apa-apa bersenang senang dengan wanita lain, selama ia aman dan bersih, namun Kyungsoo terlalu beruntung memiliki tetangga yang suka menggosip. Hingga tanpa diminta kebenaran akan meluap dengan sendirinya.

Ini salah Kyungsoo, begitulah wanita itu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, ia sibuk menangani pasien-pasien di rumah sakit, sampai sampai ia lupa bahwa ada pasien lain yang meringkuk dirumahnya karna rindu.. Kyungsoo itu candunya.

Kyungsoo bukan tidak perhatian lagi padanya, hanya saja kebutuhan Chanyeol bukan hanya sekedar itu, dia butuh Kyungsoo ada dibawahnya, pasrah, mendesahkan dengan nikmat namanya. Kyungsoo tidak selalu bisa memenuhi kebutuhan Chanyeol yang satu itu, dimalam malam nya Kyungsoo memang lebih banyak berjaga untuk pasien-pasien dan orang-orang sakit lainnya dibanding terjaga untuk nafsu yang menggebu. Sesungguhnya kebutuhan Sexual Chanyeol yang berlebih Ini adalah Konsekuensi yang Kyungsoo sudah terima sedari awal tanpa protes dan tanpa bantahan bahkan ketika keperawanannya direnggut oleh mantan pencandu narkoba , mantan pasien yang pintar merayu suster cantiknya untuk melangkah bersamanya ketahap yang lebih emosional dan intim hanya dengan kata "aku sembuh, kau canduku".

Setelah perang emosional diantara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Telah ada satu keputusan yang mungkin akan menguntungkan kedua nya. "Friend with Benefit". Bukan dalam arti buruk. Ini lebih kepada Kyungsoo akan tetap menjadi candu nya dan menemani Chanyeol disaat saat terpuruknya, setidaknya sampai Chanyeol sembuh total dan menjadi pribadi yang siap untuk dipertimbangkan oleh hati hati para wanita lain diluaran sana. Dan Chanyeol melepas semuanya, status dan juga Kyungsoonya untuk menikah dengan pilihan ibunya.

 _Izinkan aku pergi dulu.._

"Apa... kau benar benar akan meninggalkanku untuknya?"

"Tidak Chanyeol, dia hanyalah sebuah keberuntungan, jangan libatkan dia kedalam hal rumit"

 _Yang berubah hanya tak lagi ku milikmu.._

"Aku masih akan tetap disini Chanyeol". Untuk kemudian satu pelukan terakhir menjadi penutup dari berakhirnya hubungan mereka.

 _Kau masih bisa melihatku.._

 _Kau harus percaya ku tetap teman baikmu.._

 _Aku Pamit... – Kyungsoo._

End.

Aduhhhhh ini apaannnn? Ini tuh ngide ngide aja bikin ff gegara baper denger lagu pamitnya tulus, lagu favoriteeeeee! Kalo gak ngefeel dan ceritanya gak nyambung jangan di protes ya aku nya. Coba diambil ekstrak nya aja. Hahah buah manggis kali. Kalo yang gak suka anggap aja sekelibatan angin lewat lah ff ini.

Baper juga abis nontonin fanvid nya chansoo di youtube, mesra mesra bikin gemessss tuhannn.

Yang kemaren review di ff Chanyeol Family series aku cinta kaliannnn, thanks support dan masukannya. Jangan bosen ya.

Xoxo.

YOUAREMYFIRE - OCT


End file.
